


The First Time

by fizzyburr



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TRYING TO BE... ROMANTIC, Yanno, i tried i guess, kpop, my timeline might be off sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzyburr/pseuds/fizzyburr
Summary: 5 times that Hyunggu and Yanan thought the other was beautiful, 1 time they both knew the other loved them, and 1 time they confessed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED WRITING SOMETHING FLUFFY. IT MIGHT NOT EVEN BE FLUFFY. I DONT KNOW WHAT FLUFF IS ive never heard it. NEVERTHELESS I HOPE U ENJOY

The first time Hyunggu thought Yanan was beautiful was when Yanan broke the wall he had surrounded himself in. He realized how beautiful he was when he was smiling; when he was carefree. He’d never seen that side of Yanan before, he only knew him as the shy hyung that didn’t smile often. Now Yanan was laughing so loudly, and tears formed in his eyes as he clapped his hands and tried to catch his breath. (Of course, happy tears.)

The first time Yanan thought Hyunggu was beautiful was when he had been dancing for hours long, exhausting him to the point where he ended up collapsing. He was a sweaty mess, and couldn’t catch his breath. When he started to cry out of frustration, Yanan thought his vulnerable side was… pleasant. (Of course, he’d prefer him to be happy though.)

The second time Hyunggu thought Yanan was beautiful was when he was singing his heart out in a practice room. It was for the “Sorry” performance. Shinwon was playing the piano, and Yanan tried his best repeatedly until he got the pronunciation right. All of the members applauded his singing with oohs and ahhs, but Hyunggu couldn’t help but to silently admire the other, as he was completely immersed into his voice.

The second time Yanan thought Hyunggu was beautiful was when Hyunggu was making and teaching the choreography for “Sorry”. Yanan loves the responsible, hard-working side of Hyunggu just as much as he loves the playful side. He loves seeing him help others. (Including himself.) It was hard for him to get the choreo down, but Hyunggu flashed him a wide grin and two thumbs up, and he felt reassured. He was truly beautiful, both inside and out.

The third time Hyunggu thought Yanan was beautiful was when Yanan was performing “Nothing Like Us”. He wasn’t supposed to be watching, but he managed to sneak out and watch him perform live. He was captivating, he was… warm. The song was supposed to be sad, and it was, but the way Yanan sang it was so beautiful that it made you feel nice inside. He was amazingly talented, and hated that others couldn’t see it.

The third time Yanan thought Hyunggu was beautiful was when he did the “Fools” performance. Of course, he didn’t get to witness it on the stage, but he witnessed him practicing. Now, Yanan loved Yuto, but there was no way he had a chance in his mind after seeing Hyunggu dance. Also, his singing was so… cold, somehow. He captured the emotions of the song perfectly. Yanan was amazed by it. Hyunggu was so unbelievably talented, it was no wonder he was the first to be able to debut.

The fourth time Hyunggu thought Yanan was beautiful was when Yanan was crying, overcome with emotions as he found out he was being eliminated. Of course, he felt sad seeing him cry. The thought of Yanan not being in Pentagon felt so _wrong_. He didn’t find him beautiful physically at the time, since when he cried his face became scrunched together and bright red. It was his mental state that he found beautiful. Even after suffering for so long… he never broke down. This was the first time. Hyunggu was impressed by his strength. (Hyunggu cried too often… More than he’d like to admit.)

The fourth time Yanan thought Hyunggu was beautiful is when he was sleeping. He’d fallen asleep on the couch one day, under one tiny pink blanket. Normally you would think that the small blanket would make him look tall, but the blanket only made him look small. He was like a baby there and then. It made him feel protective, and he eventually grabbed a bigger blanket to cover him.

The fifth time Hyunggu thought Yanan was beautiful was when he’d just woken in the morning. His hair was a mess, and his breath smelled, but somehow he still managed to look like a god. The messy hair was somehow still perfect, and once he’d brush his teeth, he’d be even more perfect. He found himself thinking how someone could be so attractive in the morning. (The other members would laugh at him for saying he thought Yanan was beautiful in the mornings… Maybe he was just delusional. They say that love makes you blind.)

The fifth time Yanan thought Hyunggu was beautiful was at a fansign. He was holding the hands of a fan, and making her so damn happy that she started to cry. He was amazing with words, amazing at making the fans, no matter the gender, feel loved and appreciated. Yanan was more shy, so it was a bit tough, but the way Hyunggu could just… be himself, his full self, and give each fan his all, was amazing. He was glad he got to sit next to him.

The first time Hyunggu knew that Yanan felt the same way was when they had just finished practicing with the other members, and the two of them sprawled out on the floor, half-panting, half-laughing. Hyunggu turned his head to look at Yanan, and Yanan looked at Hyunggu. They met each other’s eyes, their giggles going away and fading into a soft smile. He felt butterflies enter his stomach.

The first time Yanan knew that Hyunggu felt the same way was when all of the members went out to eat, and they sat far away from each other. But as the others were talking, he caught Hyunggu’s stare, causing him to smile in confusion. He mouthed “what” towards the other, but all Hyunggu did was shrug and smirk. He felt butterflies enter his stomach.

The first time they confessed, it was… a bit of a let down. (Still, it made them happy anyways). The two had decided that the right time to confess was on Valentine’s day. They were planning on buying flowers for each other. Chrysanthemums, to be exact. They were going to surprise the other, and everything was going to be perfect… Except they ended up going to the same flower shop when they had free time.

_“What are you doing here…”_

_“Um. Buying you these. What about you?”_

_“... Same. I’m buying these for you.”_

_“This is definitely not how I thought this day was gonna go.”_

_“Ha.”_

_“So?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I mean… I’m assuming you’re not buying those platonically, right?”_

_“... Maybe. Are you buying those platonically?”_

_“No.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“So?”_

_“Me too.”_

_“So we like each other?”_

_“I guess so.”_

_“Cool.”_

_“Cool.”_

**Author's Note:**

> in the end conversation yanan was the one who talked first!! hope u enjoyed?? even if u didnt THANKS FOR READING <3


End file.
